


True Love

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Thiam week 2k17 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey and Mason are good friends, Day 5, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Thiam Week, a little bit angsty but don't worry it gets better, the main idea was based on a headcanon i saw on tumblr, they deserve a medal, thiam week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: One day while being with Mason and Liam over the beta's house, Corey sees a red string over Liam's pinky after he turns invisible; every time he turns invisible he sees the string and so one time he follows it, and surprisingly enough it leads him to none other than Theo Raeken.Thiam Week Day 5: Soulmates





	True Love

When Corey first sees it it's when Mason and him are over Liam's house playing videogames. Well, Mason and Liam are playing, Corey is over the bed reading a book as the two best friends are yelling at the other between _'No wolf powers, Liam!'_ and _'I'm not cheating, you're just bad, Mase!'_ He would occasionally look up from his book and look at them before going back to reading. He doesn't exactly remember why but he turned invisible for a moment and before he could go back, he raised his head and saw something red waving over the air when Liam raised his controller up so Mason wouldn't push the buttons to make him lose.

The chameleon frowns for a moment but then when he goes back to the tangible world, that red thing is gone. Liam swats at his best friend and ends up wining. Mason groans and asks for a re-do. Corey just shakes it off, giving it zero importance and continued watching the other two play videogames all night.

The second time it happens they're fighting against a witch that apparently was completely sure that her lover -who has been dead for more than 100 years- was alive and at Beacon Hills. She was causing havoc and so the pack had to stop her. They were over the woods, Theo and Liam trying to distract her so Nolan could shot her an arrow with kanima venom, enough to paralyze her so Mason could use the spell that Deaton gave them.

Hiding near a tree and avoiding the fireballs the witch threw around them, Corey turns invisible and looks over the witch, deciding if he should get near but maybe she could sense him or something. As he was deciding whether go or not, he sees it again and this time he can see it clear.

A red string.

A red string over Liam's pinky as the beta roars at the witch. Corey sees it flow as Liam moves his arms, avoiding the fireballs, and know he's sure it does come from Liam. But where does it lead? He starts following it to see where it leads but then Nolan bumps into him and he loses his concentration. He turns to the young hunter but then the two of them turn around as the witch throws them a fireball. Liam and Theo both run towards the witch at the same time and knock her to the ground, holding her so Nolan can shoot the arrow. The hunter does and then comes Mason, throwing the jar over his hand and finally they're able to lock the witch over the jar as the spell worked.

The third time he's had enough. After last time he decided to investigate about that string and what he found was surprising. The red thread of fate is an East Asian belief. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red cord around the pinkies of those that are destined to be together. And Liam is sitting right there so his soulmate must be near, right? It's not like it's going to be at the other side of the world. He also read somewhere else that the string could turn grey if the other person dies, and that it would shine a brighter red once the two persons were together _together._ But Liam's was just a simple red color, so it meant that the person was just near him. And Corey wanted to find that person, even if it was the last thing he do.

So when one afternoon they're over the school's library, studying for the test they have on Friday, Corey stands up and says he's going to search for another book and excuses himself to the bookshelves. Mason and Liam are over the table and just nod at him, not tearing their eyes from their notes. Corey gets closer to one bookshelf and making sure they hadn't noticed him, he makes himself invisible. The red string is still there over Liam's pinky resting over the table as the beta reads his notes.

The string falls over the ground and it follows a kind of straight line to the last bookshelf, so Corey starts following it. He feels kind of silly looking down at the ground while following the string when the string obviously leads to the last bookshelf, but he wants to be sure. He can't mess this up.

Corey reaches the end of his path, the last bookshelf. He takes a deep breath, whoever is inside the aisle is Liam's soulmate. He takes little puffs of air before finally turning to look inside the aisle and has to suppress a gasp from escaping his lips. He has to be honest: of all the things he imagined, of all the persons that could've been, he never ever in his life would have trusted if someone told him if it weren't because he was staring at it with his own eyes.

Corey stayed in his place, seeing Theo Raeken at the end of the aisle, holding a book -and apparently not having noticed him-, a red string over his pinky.

 

* * *

 

So how should he tell them? Corey was over Mason's house, sitting over the bed while Mason went to pay for the pizza they ordered. It's been a couple of days since he found out about Theo and Liam being soulmates and he hadn't told anyone. They wouldn't believe him. He hadn't told them about the fact that he could see the string when turning invisible. Not even Mason. He wanted to confirm everything before even saying something. He couldn't just come over a pack meeting and say _'Hey, guys, guess what? Turns out that when I turn invisible I can see the red strings of fate, you know, the ones that link two people together forever? Oh, and Theo and Liam, you're soulmates. Cheers!'_

No.

Corey sighs, hugging the pillow close to his chest. Should he tell Mason and see if he could help him with what decision he should make? Preferably.

He heard as his boyfriend came upstairs and tried to act calmed. Mason opened the door and came into the room holding the pizza in one hand and a plastic bag on the other -it must be the drinks. He smiles at Corey as he closes the door behind him and goes to sit on the bed across the chameleon. He puts the box in the middle and gives Corey a plate. As he opens the box and inhales the aroma of cheese and pepperoni, Corey stares at his plate for a second in silence before finally looking up at his boyfriend,

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Okay. Now or never.

"Do you think that... in some universe, or alternate line or whatever, Theo and Liam could be more than just friends? You know, like if... they could be together in some kind of romantic way?"

Mason stared at his beautiful boyfriend in silence before opening his mouth, sighing and saying "Bitch, me too."

Corey blinked.

"What?"

"Honey, I love you but sometimes you can be a little oblivious." he pauses, "It's obvious that Theo and Liam like each other far more than friends like each other. Although they hadn't realized it by themselves but-" he shrugs.

Corey felt like a Titanic-like weight had been removed from his shoulders and he exhaled in relief.

"There's something I need to show you, but we have to wait 'till next pack meeting."

Mason nodded, "Okay. Now, do you want a big slice?"

Corey smiles, "You always get me."

 

* * *

 

Next pack meeting Corey grabbed Mason's hand and making sure nobody notice, he made them invisible so Mason could see the red string. Luckily Theo and Liam were over the kitchen at the beta's house, talking about something when the two saw the strings, coming from Liam's pinky from where he was standing over the counter and ending over Theo's pinky on top of the fridge. Mason and Corey shared a look and the chameleon knew that the human just wanted to jump and hug his best friend but he couldn't do that. Not in front of the pack, and especially not in front of Theo and when neither of the two knew about the strings.

What Mason didn't told Corey was that he knew that Liam was actually pretty much in love with the chimera and would constantly call Mason and tell him to come over his house so he could talk to him about Theo. Mason was good with that; he was his confident. Sometimes Liam would complain about something stupid Theo said and he would tell him that he wanted to punch the chimera over his handsome face -his words, not Mason's. Sometimes he would moan and complain because he wanted to hold Theo's hand whenever they were watching a movie on pack's movie night.

Currently Liam was over his room, ranting about something stupid and dangerous that Theo had done when on a mission while Mason heard him over his bed, shaking his head a little as Liam used words like _'stupid jerk'_ , _'who he think he is?'_ , _'fuck him but also fuck me'_. Mason let his friend rant all night and wondered if Corey had to go through the same but with Theo.

 

* * *

 

It didn't take too much for Corey to finally ask Theo about his feelings for Liam. It had been weird. The chimera just stared at him for almost five minutes, and Corey thought that he would say that he was crazy or something, before finally saying _'Well, I guess now that you know my darkest secret I'm gonna have to kill you'_ and grinned at him. And for the first time in his life, Corey didn't felt threaten by what the chimera said. After that Theo could confide in him about his feeling about Liam and Corey would always listen with his heart open. As he kept listening the chimera talk about Liam, each passing second he wanted them to be together already! Also, Theo made him promise that he wouldn't tell Mason, no matter if he were his boyfriend.

Now at pack meetings he would find himself looking over Theo and Liam and could notice the looks Theo gave the beta as this one spoke about the newest threat, or was talking about a plan. He doesn't know that Mason was doing the same but with his best friend. And every time Theo would support Liam's plan and add something to it, Liam's eyes seemed to shine brighter as he turned to the chimera when the other didn't noticed.

It was as sweet as it was painful to look at them and find one of them looking when the other's isn't.

It was also weird because at some point Theo started dating this girl named Monique and Liam would pretend he was fine but he was lying. Everyone around them could see how he shifted in his seat whenever Theo came back smelling like her, or when Theo messaged her something sitting beside the beta. Liam would excuse himself and disappear out of the room. It pained both Mason and Corey and now every time the chameleon went invisible he could still see the string but noticed the turned off red color instead of the red shade whenever Theo and Liam were together.

 

* * *

 

One night in particular -after Liam stormed away from the school when he found out that Theo would go out with his girlfriend- Liam was over his house, waiting for Mason to arrive so they could hang out while Corey was somewhere else and Nolan was in a date. Yep, a date. The front door opens and Mason enters the house with his spare key, leaving the door open as he makes his way to the living room, watching as Liam came out of the kitchen with a bag of chips on hand.

"Hey, you came just in time. I was about to 'chill and Netflix' with this bag of chips and Dr. Peppers. So why don't you and I spend the rest of the afternoon over the couch until our butts glue to it, ha?"

Mason smiles at him, scratching his neck, "I, uh, I would really like that, Li. But I'm afraid it'll have to wait."

The beta sees the look in his friend's face and he sits on the couch, the bag over the coffee table. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just..." Mason sits too, in front of him. He licks his lips, "We need to talk."

"Sure, Mase. About what?"

"Theo."

Liam doesn't move for like five seconds. He blinks a few times before he responds, "You know what? I'm actually kind of busy, so right now it's not a good time." he stands up and goes to the door, ready to leave.

"No, no, no. This time you're not getting out of this!" he whistles and before Liam can get to the entrance, the beta sees Corey making himself visible and standing with a hand on the door.

"Later suckers." and with that he closes the door. Seconds later there's the distinct sound of keys and the lock on.

Liam stays still for a moment before he turns around to face Mason,

"Should I be freaked out that you just locked me in my own house or...?"

"Liam, please. Come sit with me."

"Nope."

"Liam, I'm serious."

"So am I." he walks towards the kitchen and stands over the sink.

"Okay." Mason sits on one of the stools, facing his best friend on the other side of the counter. "Liam. We really need to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"...You know."

"No, I don't."

"Theo... and you."

The beta growls. "What about Theo and me?"

"Do you really want me to say it out loud?"

Liam doesn't move. He knows what the dark skinned boy means: he knows. So why should he fake ignorance on the topic?

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it is! Because I'm your friend! You're my best friend."

"Shouldn't you be freaking out?!"

Mason blinks, "What?"

"Whatever this is, what is happening, shouldn't you be..." he shrugs, "I don't know."

" _THAT'S_ what worries you?!" he facepalms, "Liam, you're both my friends, how can I not support you?"

"Because..." he pauses for a moment, "It's weird."

" _'Weird'_?"

Liam moves so he's exiting the kitchen. Mason follows him with his eyes but doesn't move from his spot. The beta goes to the couch and sits on it, arms resting over his tights.

"It's just..." he exhales, "I don't know, man. It's happening so fast. I-I wasn't even ready..."

"Nobody is."

Liam looks at him, "Yeah. When you met Corey it was as if you were hit by a train." the human chuckles. "But you knew it since then. You knew what you wanted."

"And you don't?"

Liam looks up with shiny eyes, tears wanting to come out and trembling lips. Mason moves so he's sitting with his best friend and hugs him.

 

* * *

 

Over Corey's house, the two chimeras were almost in the same position. Well, Corey was sitting over one stool on the kitchen while Theo was on the couch. The chameleon had been with him for two hours, trying to make him admit he wants Liam and that he should do something about it.

"Theo, you know you need to tell him."

Theo looks at him from over the couch but doesn't say anything. He raises his head, looking for a moment at the ceiling while taking air. His phone vibrates against his leg but he doesn't even look at it.

"Theo," Corey gets up from the stool and walks to the couch, sitting next to his friend, "How do you feel about Liam? How is it when you are with him?"

"I, uh, I don't know..."

_'Lies'_ the chameleon wanted to say. "Come on, Theo." he nudges the brunet guy. "Just... think of him, and analyze the feeling you get."

Theo takes air and lies so his back is over backrest of the couch, his face looking at the ceiling. He needed to take this off his chest. Doing what Corey told him, he pictured the beta with stunning blue eyes.

"When I let a day go by without talking to him, that day it's just no good." he licks his lips, "I'm always... well, not always, but... spend much of the day thinking about him. And what is he doing, or where is he. Is he with someone? Is he having fun, or is he happy? And then I get kind of mad at the thought of someone else making him happy and smile. I know it's silly and childish, but it's the truth."

He puts an arm over his eyes, covering his sight and continues,

"The last weeks I haven't been able to concentrate in class. Whenever he sits near me, I just stare at him. God, the teachers have already started to call me out for being distracted." he chuckles. "And the worst thing is that I don't know what to do."

He stays in silence, nothing more else to say, waiting for the chameleon to say something. Anything. But nothing comes. Uncovering his eyes, he glances at the brunet and finds him staring back at him as if he were an interesting specimen.

He frowns, "What?"

"Dude... I think you're in love."

 

* * *

 

So after the confessions day, Corey had told Mason about Theo, and in return, Mason told him about Liam. So they both liked each other but thought the other didn't. Idiots. Idiots in love. Over Mason's house, he and Corey were over the kitchen about to prepare some pasta to eat. Corey was sitting over the stool and was lovingly watching his boyfriend cook when the door opened and Theo came in, wearing a dark coat because of the chilly weather and closing the door behind him. He walked towards the kitchen, standing beside Corey.

"You did it?"  Corey asked, dreading for the answer.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"She threw a hairdryer over my head. Chimera reflexes, my ass. That thing hit my square on the nose. Why does it have to always be my nose?"

Corey grimaces. Theo was convinced that if he was going to tell Liam about his feelings -whether they were reciprocated or not-, he had to break up with Monique. He had been only dating her because he wanted to forget about the blue eyed beta.

"Well, at least something good will come out of this." Mason said.

Theo seemed to relax on that. "Yeah... I hope."

"Don't worry, if things don't go as planned you can always be the third wheel with me and Corey.

"Your worry warms my heart, guys."

Mason chuckles as Corey pats the chimera's back; in that instant, the main door opens and Liam enters the house, holding his lacrosse stick on hand.

"Hey, do you guys have..." he gets to the living room and sees Theo and pauses, smiling softly, "...hi." he puts his broken lacrosse stick against the wall.

Theo smiles too, "Hi." Mason and Corey look at the beta with a smile on their faces, knowing too well what was going to happen.

Liam notices that the chimera had his coat on, "Where you goin'?"

"I, uh, I just got back from, uh, from Monique's." he says glancing back at Mason and Corey, who grin at that.

Whoever, the beta feels dejected, thinking something else, "Oh." he looks at his hands, trying not to show how upset he was.

Theo -and the other two- notice his tone and panic for a moment, "No, no, uh, it's not what you think. It's um... the other thing."

Mason nods, looking at Liam while grinning like a dork and gesturing his head towards Theo. Like trying to make him take the hint.

Liam frowns for a moment, "Well," he coughs, "what's the other thing, what do I think?"

The chimera tries to explain it but he can't find the words. He gestures with his hands, and so does Corey, trying to help him, "Well, uh-"

"He broke up with Monique!" said the dark skinned guy still grinning; he couldn't take it anymore. Liam looks at Theo as the chimera looks at the human, "Well, go hug him, for God's sakes!" Mason said pushing him. Theo scratched his neck and went towards Liam smiling.

"Really?" asks the blue eyed boy once they're standing in front of the other. He really needs to know that this isn't a joke.

Theo nods, "Really."

Liam sighs with a smile over his face as Theo leans and hugs him, his arms around the beta's waist; Liam wraps his arms around his shoulders, smiling happily as he breathes out _'oh my god'._ The two of them inhale the other's scent.

Mason and Corey stay in their place with a big smile on their faces as they watch their two friends finally together. Corey takes a moment before turning invisible while looking at Theo and Liam's direction and a big smile appears over his face as he stares at the bright and beautiful red color coming from the string tied to Theo and Liam's pinkies.


End file.
